


Christmas Market

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three boys go to have fun at the Christmas market but Ross gets annoyed when the other two trick him into tasting weird stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

> For the yognau(gh)t secret santa 2014

”Come on Ross you _need_ to try this.” Smith smiled excitedly as he pointed at a stall selling hot beverages. Trott smirked as Ross bought a cup from the vendor, curiously taking a sip of the drink.

“Oh it’s some sort of mulled wine? But spicier”, Ross said, taking a couple more sips.

“Wow uhm, really really spicy”, Ross said his face now turning pretty red.

“Don’t say you’re too weak for some chilli in your drink?” Trott taunted, crossing his arms and Ross swallowed the rest of the drink with a determined expression.

“That wasn’t actually that bad”, he boasted and Smith and Trott shared a quick look. Ross put his cup down and opened his mouth to belch, but from his mouth came burning flames and the hufflepuff quickly put his hands in front of his mouth in shock.

“You should see your fucking face”, Smith said, him and Trott bending over from laughter. Ross looked slightly offended at his friends’ reaction.

“Not fair! What if I’d burnt myself?!” Ross exclaimed.

“Nah, it’s not real fire, but the effect is worth it, it’s even more fun when you do it in someone’s face”, Smith chuckled.

“Okay that is actually gross, please don’t do that, ever. I mean other than that it tasted okay”, Ross said but his two friends were still grinning like mad. The trio were in Hogsmeade for the Christmas market where wizards and witches sold their homemade goods, most of which were things Ross had never even heard of as he was a muggleborn. But Trott and Smith navigated the stalls with ease, trying different foods and looking for Christmas gifts for their families and friends.

“Oh look my mum would totally love this”, Trott said, pointing at a potted plant that waved its branches with suspiciously phallic shaped seedpods.

“Oh yeah I can imagine, you should seriously give it to her for Christmas”, Smith said in a sarcastic tone, trying his best to mask his giggles.

“You’re really immature you know that guys”, Ross said, he was more intimidated than amused by all the oddities in the stalls but he had to admit it was a little funny. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, the heat from the drink earlier beginning to fade.

“What’s this?” He asked as they passed a stall filled with various pastries and pies.

“Oh that’s my special Christmas minced meat pie”, the lady behind the counter said with a warm smile. Ross felt reassured when he bought three slices, one for each of them, and Trott and Smith didn’t comment or make any faces. They ate the pieces with smiles, happy to get something filling their stomachs.

“Oh you like dragon meat do you?” The witch smiled at the way Ross eagerly stuffed his face with the pie. Ross stared at the lady and then back to the pie and Trott and Smith started laughing once again.

“Dragon? What the fuck?! Seriously you wizards I am so done!” Ross said, and Trott started laughing even harder.

“Hey your food is the fucking weird one!” Smiffy said with an amused expression. But Ross just shook his head.

“Okay I am going to the Three Broomsticks, there at least I can get something normal”, Ross grumbled before stomping away through the snow towards the pub. Trott and Smith felt slightly guilty, it wasn’t Ross’ fault he hadn’t grown up in this society. They strolled a little further and then Smith pointed at a stall with an excited expression.

“Look at the stall with that chocolate, isn’t that kind of like the muggle one Ross likes?” Smith said and Trott nodded.

“We should buy some, to apologise,” Trott suggested and Smith immediately threw his money at the cashier. They then rushed after Ross towards the Three Broomsticks.

Ross was sitting at his own table, drinking a mug of butterbeer which had given him a foam moustache. Trott asked Madam Rosmerta for two more butterbeers as they passed and then the two boys snuck up on their grumpy friend. Placing a kiss on both his cheeks Trott and Smith greeted Ross who smiled at them.

“I’m sorry I left you guys”, Ross said, looking ashamed.

“Oh no it’s our fault, we shouldn’t have made fun of you”, Trott said with a reassuring tone.

“Yeah that’s not what friends do, this is what friend’s do”, Smith said, pulling out the wrapped up chocolate from under his coat. Ross opened the package suspiciously, but when he tasted the first bit of chocolate his face lit up.

“Oh my god it’s like it’s actually filled with warm milk!” He said giggling like a child.

“Merry early Christmas mate”, Smith said and Ross pulled both of them in for a kiss by their scarves. Not going home for Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
